In the current field of communications, it is difficult for the efficiency of data transmission in communication frequency bands to be significantly improved. For example, high-definition image data can generally only be obtained by a camera module with a large storage device. Otherwise, if the image data is transmitted by wireless communication, a lot of time would be wasted. In addition, when high-altitude photography is performed, it cannot be immediately determined whether the captured image data is appropriate. If the captured image data is does not meet user requirements, then the high-altitude photograph would need to be performed again, increasing the costs associated therewith.
Therefore, it is an important issue in the industry to provide a real-time data transmission system.